lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 306
Report #306 Skillset: Night Skill: Lash Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed Jan 2010 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: After the ability swap with Night and Moon, Night has acquired Lash which, on it's own, is a fairly lack lustre ability compared to Necromancy Leech and now Moon Succumb. Lash is an ability that drains a portion of mana and restores a paltry, unnoticeable amount of health to the caster. As such, the following solutions are in line to encourage synergy between Lash and the rest of the Night skillset. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Solution #1: Allow Steal to work with Lash in the means of: When a target's shadow has been stolen and they get lashed by the Wiccan, the shadow dances with them and steals more mana as a result. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Solution #2: Allow Steal to work with Lash in the manner above, but have it restore more health as a result of the shadow having been stolen instead of stealing more mana. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Solution #3: Allow Steal to work with Lash in the same manner as Solution #1, but instead of curing the health of the Shadowdancer, it will damage both the health and mana of the target when lashed and shadow stolen. Player Comments: ---on 1/19 @ 17:38 writes: Ultimately, Solution #1 would be more acceptable for me, but the others are up for peer review. ---on 1/20 @ 13:58 writes: Solution 2 would be acceptable since you say the health gain is barely noticable. With the passive mana drains available to ShadowDancers through their Fae, not to mention no regeneration for your victims, there is no need to increase lash's mana drain aspect. ---on 1/20 @ 18:06 writes: Fair point, considering that Banshee does take 10% of max mana, I would be in favour of Lash giving us more health. I would hope, however, that this gain becomes much more noticable to what it currently is. ---on 1/20 @ 21:02 writes: Both solutions 1 and 2 look good to me. I'm assuming the amount steal would buff lash's mana drain is the same amount it buffs damage? True enough SD's get passive mana drain from several fae, but if that's the case it doesn't strike me as unbalancing, especially since only one person can steal at a time (like deathmark). ---on 1/20 @ 22:22 writes: That's pretty much the only reason I'd consider solution 1, is that it only buffs lash for one person (and yes, I would expect it to increase the mana drain by the same amount that health damage is increased). The healing part is more of a cosmetic thing, I think. I also think 3 is just a bit too much. So, solution 1 would be the best of this list IMO for a reasonably useful modification. ---on 1/22 @ 02:37 writes: Oh, and I missed Ethelon's comment about "no regeneration for your victims"-- despite the AB mentioning that, it's not true. Was removed a while back. ---on 1/22 @ 20:45 writes: What Xenthos said about regeneration. Everyone regenerates in shadows. This effect was removed. Anyways, I'd like solution one. There is no point to the healing. The healing was flavor and healed like 60 health. Literally. Plus it was originally a Moon skill. Moon was meant to be defensive with Night more offensive. Solution two is essentially a worthless change unless it healed as much as puella or Moon Waxing. Support solution 1. ---on 1/23 @ 18:39 writes: I can't support solution 1 or 3. Shadowdancers get enough things that help with mana drain that they -don't- need this. Redcap with bleeding, pixie for sleep/insomnia, banshee. In choke, the fae do enough to make the passive mana drain more than enough so along with the active drain, they shouldn't be having problems. Moondancers managed with lash with an active aeon, and any considering of buffing it then was met with hesitation by the envoy world. I fail to see how it needs buffing now because it didn't get worse with the switch to Night. ---on 1/24 @ 21:54 writes: I agree with Rika here. The passives alone from fae allow for a sleeplock with aeon using any of the tertiaries or even just a sleep enchant or beast from beastmastery. Sleeplocking is the only viable tactic that MD had for quite some time. Amplify this with choke and the increased mana drain that SD already have over MD and you can see that there SD is still the most stronger class. As for mana drain versus leech, leech is only stronger if deathmark is built which is not viable for group combat in the slightest otherwise it is barely better than lash and we don't have ents to drain mana for us. The combined drain from redcap, pixie, pooka (if used properly to force focus mind or sip other potions), and banshee in conjuction with the other offense of the night user is already too much. MD meant it ages with lash alone, SD have stronger fae, choke, and passive mana drain. I just don't see the need for this. ---on 1/24 @ 21:54 writes: MD made it ages* ---on 1/24 @ 23:20 writes: Sarrasri btw. Not Rika. Talnara mixup ---on 1/25 @ 03:02 writes: Actually Moondancers didn't manage with it, not the current ones anyways. They complained about it until lash and succumb got switched and now it's become managable. ---on 1/26 @ 17:43 writes: What Krellan said above. Moondancers didn't appear to manage with it at all it seems. ---on 1/27 @ 07:19 writes: Moondancers managed with it, regardless of what you say. It took set up and knowing what you were doing, but if you did, as a Moondancer, you would get toadcurses with lash. Since Shadowdancers have choke, the passive, uncurable aeon, managing with lash and fae should not be any problem. Shadowdancers might need to actually work more on having someone afflicted with something rather than order fae attack, scourge, succumb, choke now. Personally, I see nothing wrong with that. ---on 1/27 @ 13:11 writes: What Sarrasri said. The previous method with MD was hexes vapors blackout spam with fae attack to metawake off and sleeplock. Or astrology and attempt the same with a beast. Both of these methods are available to an SD and on top of choke and yet neither is done because it is/was simply easier to let fae do the work with shieldstun/scourge spam instead of actually fighting. Now that an active means of mana loss is required of SD (with their already more powerful fae), it seems more than extreme to ask for a lash buff after MD suffered with it so long with their weaker offense. In fact, its like a slap in the face to even ask.